


【蟲奇異30日：第10日】Love Someone

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 根據英國某項研究的統計數字調查，全世界約60至70%的人口在一生當中，其實根本從未遇見過自己人生當中的靈魂伴侶。再不然就是總在驀然回首，才驚覺已然錯過。所以Stephen從未對這個遊走在現實的童話抱持著任何一點期待。※30日系列※靈魂伴侶AU，早就想寫這個梗很久了www※可能有點非典型魂伴感，內含小私設





	【蟲奇異30日：第10日】Love Someone

 

  
  


根據英國某項研究的統計數字調查，全世界約60至70%的人口在一生當中，其實根本從未遇見過自己人生當中的靈魂伴侶。

再不然就是總在驀然回首，才驚覺已然錯過。

 

所以Stephen從未對這個遊走在現實的童話抱持著任何一點期待。

當然，自然也沒影響過他的生活跟交際應酬，Stephen本就習慣在花蝴蝶身旁四處遊走，或許對他而言，靈魂伴侶的存在說不定還惹人厭的多。

雖說照理論而言，每個人左手的腕部上應該存在著一串小小的數字，而它該是隨著時間的流動，時時提醒他何時與他專屬的靈魂伴侶相遇，直至永恆歸零。然後呢？他就得等待、等待、再等待，為了相愛而相遇，然後故事皆大歡喜，從此過著幸福快樂的生活。

但就像他說的，這是「童話故事」，而他不是關在高塔的長髮公主。

 

Stephen根本沒看過任何數字出現在身體的任何部位上，所以當然也就沒有任何倒數不倒數的問題了。

這確實是有些奇怪，他也曾經思考過這個問題，但他從未真想解決這件事。

 

他一點也不在乎。

直到他成為住院醫生那年。

 

鮮明的數字與脈搏相互跳動，大肆宣揚它仍存在。

 

\----

 

在他才四歲的時侯，Peter曾經問過梅姨為什麼他的手腕上會出現一隻透明的表。

 

一串鮮紅色的數字微微閃爍，滴滴答答倒數，倒有點像個炸彈。

那個年齡的孩子總匿著比全宇宙的星辰還要來得多的疑問，發問、解惑又提出問題，而Peter總學不會如何安靜。他害怕地告訴兩人他的疑慮，雖然他不記得他究竟還問了什麼，但他唯一記得的是梅姨跟班叔相視而笑，把他的頭揉呀揉的，笑著他這麼小怎麼就老想著這種事。

 

「哈哈，有可能你見到對方的時候真的會爆炸也說不定喔？」

「Ben！」梅姨挑起眉頭，搖頭笑了笑，「那是為了讓你跟一個人相遇的倒數。」

「什麼意思？」小Peter歪著頭。

「我想想呀……他是一個能鼓勵你做自己的人。」女子蹲下身，輕捏孩子的臉頰，「而無論發生什麼樣的事，這個人都會愛著你。」

 

眨了眨眼，「就像你們嗎？」

「對，就像我們。」男人將女子摟在懷裡，點點頭，兩人露出笑容。

 

男孩漾起笑容，似是打擾他數日的煩惱終是瓦解。

「那梅姨你幫我看看還要多久！我好想見到他！」那左手舉起小小的拳頭，在梅姨眼裡僅有柔軟肌膚的色澤，卻是什麼都沒有。

「抱歉呀，Petey。梅姨沒辦法告訴你到底要多久，因為那是只有你跟你的靈魂伴侶才看的見的記號。」

Peter失落扁起嘴。

「咳咳，不過呢……」班叔咳了幾聲，揚起雀躍的口吻，「在遇到他之前，我們先去吃個冰淇淋怎麼樣？這樣的話，你還可以告訴他你最喜歡的口味呀。」

 

聽聞此言，幾秒的失望早已煙消雲散，對於那時的他而言甜點的誘惑力果然還是更大一些。

 

當他還總在天馬行空的幻想中穿梭時，他曾經覺得對方肯定是個厲害的英雄，那人會在蔚藍的天際翱翔，拯救每一個需要幫助的人。但畢竟那時他年紀還小，現在Peter大概也能理解當時他或許只是單純將對Mr. Stark的憧憬加諸在他的期待當中罷了。

那根本就不算他現在對於靈魂伴侶的認知。

 

不過他有時也會瞧著一秒又一秒的時間流逝，瞧上一整天。   
尤其是情竇初開的時候。

Peter還記得他曾為了Liz並非他的靈魂伴侶這回事，傷心了大半天的時間，不過最後他還是活蹦亂跳地繼續喜歡著女孩。

 

老實說，他現在已經不大在乎這件事了。

 

他長大了，他已經不需要那樣的童話故事支持他尋找的動力。

Peter Parker屬於他自己，而不是他的命運。無論對方在何處，他總會過得好好的，就算真的遇不到，至少他身旁的人也不會替他擔心。這樣就夠了。

所以他其實不需要靈魂伴侶。Peter想。

 

但難免的，Peter還是會舉起手觀察數字是否走動，畢竟期盼總是開心的多。

 

「咦？」

 

只是不知道時間何時靜止可就有點惱人了。

 

\------

 

Stephen不常裸露著雙手，但他也不排斥。

 

可能是他總還是有想藏起傷疤的念頭，又或是只是單純經由術後療傷的手指仍是過度敏感了些。總而言之，他其實很少會直接在其他人面前摘下那「俗氣」的黃色手套。

當然，他可不會在王的面前說出這番實話，畢竟那可是那個男人挑選的。況且鑿於王目前還負責供給他們三餐糧食，Stephen還不想餓著肚子在外流浪。這可不該是至聖所的至尊法師該有的待遇。

 

不過他曾經當著Peter Parker那孩子的面前摘下來過。

 

「博士你的手……」作為初次仔細的觀察，Peter的指尖小心翼翼滑過早已黯淡的疤痕，略感震驚的口吻。

「這沒什麼。」Stephen聳了聳肩，瞥了一眼被Peter捧著的右手，另一手持續翻動漂浮空中的書籍，他仍舊認為孩子反應過度了，「也是好一陣子的事了。」

「……現在還會痛嗎？」

微顫的手停止動作，「偶爾。」

 

Stephen真搞不懂Peter為何總愛問些一點意義也沒有的問題，似是想要關心卻又收回目光，他總覺更像是為了滿足充裕的好奇心。

但他倒也不討厭有個人在生活中打轉。

 

「博士，你這隻錶不是停了嗎？為什麼還要戴著它？」

「我習慣了。」Stephen搖搖頭，「倒是你，怎麼還不回家？」

「今天梅姨跟朋友一起出門，他們要去加拿大進行三天兩夜的旅遊，然後Ned也被他爸媽抓回老家了。更別說Happy，他根本沒接我的電話，所以我就跑過來了呀。」

 

但至聖所不是無家可歸小朋友的收容所呀。

Stephen本想如此說道，但不出幾秒，他還是將這話吞回嘴裡。算了吧，跟一個孩子計較這個未免也太可笑了。

 

「博士你還……嗯？」取下手錶，男孩頓了一會，「怎麼……？」

聞言，Stephen抬起頭，男孩那不知所以然的紅暈相比他的言語更為顯眼些。

 

「……你怎麼臉紅了？」Stephen不解地瞇起雙眼，似是一隻貓兒般，緊瞧著隨時準備溜出視野範圍的小蜘蛛獵物，「說話，Peter Parker。」

「我……我還有事！先、先走了！」Peter踉蹌幾步，飛也似的奔出門外。

剛剛才強迫人要收留他，現在卻又逃跑了？

 

圈起一圈的白皙上，本被內側錶帶遮掩的腕部趨於穩定，已然轉作恆定的零點。

Stephen愣了幾秒。

 

上回見著它還走動呀。

……什麼時候停下來的？

 

\-----

 

Peter曉得「靈魂伴侶」這個字眼包含的含義多的是。

 

「一生摯友」、「相伴的家人」……或是「親密關係的伴侶」。

他何其有幸能在這短短十幾年的人生中，就從全球70億人口之中與對方相見，Peter都為自己的幸運感到驚訝。

但那人居然是至聖所的至尊法師，Dr. Stephen Strange，這有誰會猜想得到呢？

 

那他算是「義無反顧地愛著」對方嗎？

那博士他真的屬於他……嗎？

Peter搖了搖頭。

 

Peter很喜歡Stephen這點顯然是無庸置疑，但他說不出愛這種複雜的話語。那句話很沉重，沉重得他僅能觸及朦朧的表面，沉重得他不敢隨意去妄想。

他喜歡待在對方身旁，因為即使Stephen偶而會裸露出不耐煩的神色，也從未將他趕離身旁。他也曉得自己養成了每日先與對方道過早安的習慣才前往學校，僅是很單純地博士只會為了他特地早起些迎接他，而Peter就總覺此刻似乎才能獨佔著對方。

 

可是博士才不是屬於任何人的物品，從來就不該是。

 

\----

 

Stephen厭惡任何無法控制的事態，即使他在進行法師修煉定了性亦是如此。

 

處理問題總是麻煩的，尤其是無解的答案。

譬如說，眼前那串鮮明得近乎刺傷雙眼的數字，在男孩的手腕處顯現。

00：00：00：00：00

只有靈魂伴侶才可瞧見的計時器。

 

「所以你想說什麼嗎？」Stephen挑起眉頭，自顧自地轉身詢問道。

「博士你明知道我想說什麼……」Peter尷尬地將懸在半空的左手緩緩收回，卻是無法嚥下直覺性的反駁。

 

他才不在乎那什麼愚蠢的靈魂伴侶，單純的綁定關係根本一點意義也沒有。

Stephen想道，自我厭惡著他該是說出這番實話而不是在心中暗自謾罵。

 

「……難不成你還以為這是什麼扮家家酒的遊戲嗎？」沉了幾個八度的嗓子，Stephen略帶不滿，「我不需要，也不想要你那自以為是的態度。」

孩子自認為該為此負責的態度令他尤為煩躁。

 

「我知道！我當然知道！」Peter大聲叫喚，隨即怯怯地吸了一口氣，「所以我想試著重頭開始！」

 

語畢，Peter踮起了腳尖，扯了扯Stephen的衣服，當男孩唇瓣輕覆上對方的薄唇，帶著檸檬味的清香。

 

「……夠了。」推開對方，男人捂著嘴。

「……博士你真的不打算接受我嗎？」Peter腦中突然冒出他應該再長高一些的想法。

「Peter Parker，我可不是的那群渴望愛情的小女孩。」語句似是刻意強調，Stephen皺起眉，耳畔微微發紅，「……你不會真覺得一個吻就能收買我？」

 

睜大了眼。

 

「嗯？那……這代表我還是可以追求你吧？」

「……你還是省省力氣吧。」朝向至聖所樓梯行走，Stephen只想趕緊逃離現場。

能否別老將重點擺錯位？

 

Stephen一向不相信美滿結局的童話故事，也從不認為那該降臨於他的身旁。

他與Peter從來就不是為了相愛而相遇，Stephen甚至覺得他可從未「愛上」對方。

 

但沒人該認定這即是結尾，對吧？

 

「博士！等等我！」Peter追隨男人的步伐，揚起笑容，「我一定會讓你明白的！我保證！」

「……唉，快點跟上。」Stephen沒有回應，倒是嘆了一口氣。

 

這可還僅是故事的開端喔。

 

Fin.


End file.
